Big Brother 1
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: Characters from TV shows everywhere have come to compete for a mysterious prize.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Big Brother TV Season 1**

**I decided to do this cause I thought it would be interesting, and I know I'm just putting more stuff on my plate, but I just couldn't write anything else till I got this out of my system.**

**I have posted this under Invader Zim, due to there being mostly IZ characters.**

**1. Dib (Invader Zim)**

**2. Zim (Invader Zim)**

**3. Gaz (Invader Zim)**

**4. Tak (Invader Zim)**

**5. Drake (Drake and Josh)**

**6. Josh (Drake and Josh)**

**7. Marceline (Adventure Time)**

**8. Carly (iCarly)**

**9. Sam (iCarly)**

**10. Violet (OC)**

**11. Finn (Adventure Time)**

**12. Jasmine (OC)**

**13. Jade (Victorious)**

**14. Beck (Victorious)**

**15. Cat (Victorious)**

**16. Mindy (Drake and Josh)**

**17. Is up to you!**

In an unenclosed location somewhere, there is a house, and today, we have picked 16 contestants, and 4 mystery contestants to live in this house, all of the houseguest has checked in except our special mystery guest, and before we can do anything, we have to vote for our mystery guest.

**Type '1' for Megan from Drake and Josh**

**Type '2' for Alex from Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Type '3' for Charlotte from Making Fiends**

**Type '4' for Other, and then type your suggestion**

**Thank you and good night, I will be accepting votes until 10 pm Eastern Standard Time, and Tomorrow the houseguests will introduce themselves, and so will the mystery guest.**


	2. Chapter 2: Week 1, Day 1

**Big Brother Week 1, Day 1**

**Warning: Characters May Be OOC…**

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the first episode of Big Brother: TV Edition, I'm your host Melissa Pinetree!" said Melissa "Today we are going to meet our guests! We will take our time to introduce each one! First is Dib"

_Dib_

_Dib is a 20 year old paranormal investigator._

_Zim_

_Zim is a 'normal' human._

_Gaz_

_Gaz is a 19 year old gamer chick, who loves pizza._

_Tak_

_Tak is a punk rocker._

_Drake_

_Drake is a 23 year old guitarist, who's also a ladies man._

_Josh_

_Josh is also 23, he is a bit more neat, and smarter than his brother Drake_

_Marceline_

_Marceline is a punk rock vampire chick, who is totally into cool stuff._

_Carly_

_Carly is an 18 year old high-school graduate who has a web show_

_Sam_

_Sam is an 18 year old high-school dropout, Carly's co-host, and Carly's doppelgänger._

_Violet_

_Violet is a 19 year old girl who like Dib, is into the paranormal._

_Finn_

_Finn is a 21 year old adventurer, who loves adventuring_

_Jasmine_

_Jasmine is Finn's 20 year old girlfriend_

_Jade_

_Jade is a full on Goth_

_Beck_

_Beck is Jade's boyfriend_

_Cat_

_Cat is Beck and Jade's best friend_

_Mindy_

_Mindy is Josh's girlfriend, who is very competitive._

_And now for the mystery house guest…_

_Eric Cartman from South Park._

_He is commonly referred to as just Cartman._

"Okay, obviously the houseguest can't take it anymore, and they're going insane, so let's let them into the house" said Melissa

When the people get in the house….

"Hey, you're cute" said Marceline, referring to Drake.

"Thanks, most girls say that" said Drake

"Oh, most girls, eh? You must be a ladies man." Said Marceline, with a hint of flirtiness.

"Yeah, I am" said Drake

"So, who are you?" asked Dib, referring to Finn

"I'm Finn, and this is my girlfriend Jasmine" said Finn

"Hey, I'm the girlfriend!" said Jasmine

"ZIIM WILL RULE THE BROTHER OF BIG HOUSE!" yelled Zim

"Yeah right alien scum!" said Dib

"Wow, what a weirdo" said Finn

"I know right?" said Dib

"I think he's kind of cute" said Cat

"Ew! Cat, he's weird!" said Jade

"Josh." Said Mindy

"Mindy" said Josh

"I'm Carly!" said Carly

"I'm Sam" said Sam

"And we're from iCarly!" said Carly and Sam in unison

Zim raised an antenna at that.

"ZIM? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Tak

"Being annoying" said Gaz, sitting on the couch, playing her gameslave.

"Houseguests! Time to meet our mystery guest!" said Melissa, through the TV screen

"Okay Mel! Who is it?" yelled Drake

"Please don't call me Mel." Said Melissa

"We just want to know who the guest is" said Josh

"It's that dude from south park" said Melissa

"Kenny?" asked Carly

"Stan?" asked Drake

"Kyle?" asked Tak

"No, Cartman, idiots!" said Melissa

"Oh, him." Said Carly, Drake, and Tak in unison

"That mean guy from South Park? Oh." said Cat

"Yeah isn't he usually coming up with those stupid plans?" asked Sam

"I'm pretty sure" said Carly

"What's South Park?" asked Jasmine

Drake gasps then walks up to Jasmine "Y-you don't know what South Park is?"

"Uh, no, I don't" said Jasmine

"You are missing out" said Drake

"Hey! I'm right here, no one is acknowledging me!" yelled Cartman

"He's already here? Please tell me he isn't the HoH!" yelled Sam

"If I am, respect meh authoriteh!" said Cartman

"No, you all still need to compete for HoH" said Melissa "GO TO THE BACKYARD"

The contestants go to the backyard.

A HoH competition later…..

"VICTORY FOR ZIIIIMMMM!" said Zim

"Congratulations Zim! You have one the first HoH!" said Melissa

"That's not fair!" yelled Dib

"I won, so too bad for you Dib-stink!" said Zim

Back with Melissa…

"Well audience! Who is Zim going to nominate? What will the mystery guest do? Find out in the next episode of BIG BROTHER: TV EDITION!" said Melissa

**Who will Zim nominate for eviction?**


End file.
